1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to data storage for multi-threaded processing and, more specifically, to using a first-in first-out (FIFO) memory to store the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional multi-threaded processing systems use a separate FIFO memory to store data for each processing thread. Using separate FIFOs permits data for a thread to be accessed independently from data for another thread. This independence is essential since during multi-threaded processing, each thread may be executed at a different rate and data may be stored in or read from the FIFOs at different rates. However, using separate FIFOs for each thread uses more die area than using a single FIFO to store data for multiple threads.
Accordingly, there is a desire to use a shared FIFO to store data for multiple threads, while permitting the data for each thread to be accessed independently.